The Great Super-Flash Heist
by Pir8grl
Summary: A Legends/Flash/Supergirl crossover that assumes we've got Snart back.


**National City Art Museum**

"This is amazing!" Kara exclaimed, entranced by the spectacular displays of sculpture. "I can't believe you donated all of this!"

Lena Luthor looked at her friend with a smile that was really just a bitter little twist of her lips. "More of the family's ill-gotten gains. Since I can't undo all the harm that was done, I figured the least I could do was place this collection where it could be enjoyed by everyone. The Luthor Collection will form the core of the permanent exhibit, but for the grand opening, they've borrowed pieces from the Smithsonian and the Central City Museum."

Kara looked up from her notes. "And the gala will benefit the Luthor Family Children's Hospital?"

"Yes."

"How is the display organized?"

"I leave that to the curators. I don't think there was any particular theme behind the family's acquisitions…Kara, are you all right?" Lena asked, reaching out to steady her friend when she suddenly turned very pale.

Kara swayed on her feet. "I…wow…I must have gotten something bad from the food truck."

Behind then, the staff continued to uncrate another sculpture. The piece was a peculiar shade of green, with silver veins running through it.

"Kara, we ate lunch in a five star restaurant," Lena said, her concern mounting.

"Right. I meant this morning, for breakfast…can I get some air?"

"Of course. Come on." Lena wrapped her arm around her friend's waist and steered them towards the entrance. "You really don't look good. Can I call someone, or take you to the hospital?"

Kara shook her head somewhat erratically. "No! Just some fresh air."

"Kara!"

Kara lifted her head at the sound of her sister's voice. "Alex! What are you doing here?"

"Checking on the security for the gala," Alex replied, for Lena's benefit. "Hi - I'm part of the security detail, but I also happen to be Kara's sister."

"Oh, thank God! She started looking really off just a few minutes ago," Lena informed her. "Maybe you can convince her to go get checked out."

"I will," Alex assured her. She wrapped her around Kara's shoulders and swiftly led her outside.

"Please call and let me know she's all right!" Lena called after them.

"I will," Alex promised. She maneuvered her sister outside into the bright sunlight.

"I don't know what came over me" Kara muttered, once she'd managed t catch her breath.

"I do," Alex said ominously. "We picked up a major source of Kryptonite inside the museum."

"Must be something new."

"It is. We've never registered Kryptonite in this building before. It has to be one of the pieces being installed for the gala. We're going to have to figure out a way to remove it."

"But we don't know which piece it is," Kara objected. "It could be something that's on loan from the Smithsonian."

"Doesn't matter," Alex said curtly.

"But it could be a piece that's considered a national treasure!"

"Still doesn't matter. That large a source of Kryptonite can't be allowed out in circulation. We'll figure out which sculpture it is, them replace it with a really good copy."

"Sounds like a job for -"

"Someone who isn't allergic to Kryptonite."

"I was going to say, a master thief."

* * *

 **D.E.O. Headquarters**

"Absolutely not," J'onn stated flatly.

"But she's a great thief!" Winn insisted.

"J'onn's right," Kara said gently. "Lyra's too erratic. This needs to be very precise, so no one gets hurt and no one knows that we've replaced a priceless piece of sculpture with a counterfeit."

"Well, excuse me for not knowing a wide enough variety of crooks," Winn pouted.

Kara sighed. "Actually, I think I may know someone who can help."

"Who?" Alex asked. "No holds barred. I can arrange to spring someone from prison if need be."

"Actually, I was thinking of someone from a different Earth. Someone I heard Team Flash talking about."

* * *

It all took time - traveling to a different earth, explaining to Team Flash what was needed and why, and then getting a message through to the Waverider. Finally, Cisco's computers registered a temporal disturbance, and shortly thereafter, Leonard Snart and Sara Lance strode into STAR Labs.

Barry looked up and grinned when they arrived. "Hey, Sara, it's great to see you, but what I really need is a master thief, not a master…" his voice trailed off as Sara's eyes narrowed dangerously.

" - time ship captain, is what I was going to say."

"Too bad. We're a package deal."

Snart favored Sara with a small, private smile, before looking up at the assorted heroes gathered in the cortex. He studied Kara intently. "No offense, lady but I don't know you. I'm not going to another Earth without someone I trust to watch my back."

"And I'm not letting him go alone. I lost him once. Not ever again."

"If this is a deal-breaker, tell us right now, and we'll be on our way."

Kara looked at the two of them and a pained expression flitted across her pretty features. "Of course not! I'd never ask anyone to be separated from the one that they love."

Barry's jaw dropped when he realized that neither the crook nor the assassin was arguing the sentiment or the wording.

Caitlin stepped forward then. "You do need to be aware that there's a chance - however slim - that we might not be able to retrieve you, when the time comes. That's the risk of traveling between worlds."

Snart took Sara's hand, and she, in turn, wrapped her free hand around his wrist. She looked up at him and he nodded, ever so slightly.

"We understand. When we got Len back, we agreed that we'd never be separated again. If you can't get us back home, we'll find our own way. Together."

"Sounds like you picked the right team for me," Kara said, her eyes looking suspiciously shiny.

Snart looked around the group once more. "What about you, kid?" he asked Barry. "Are you coming with?"

"No. Actually…"

"Iris?" Snart asked, with considerably more understanding than Barry would have expected.

"Yeah."

Snart nodded and extended his hand. "Just as well. I like you better as a hero than a crook."

"Likewise."


End file.
